


A Memory from the Future

by alexcat



Series: Cap - Iron Man Bingo 2019 (2) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve has a vision - or is it a dream?





	A Memory from the Future

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap- Iron Man 2019 Bingo - Round 2   
Prompt - Hallucinations/visions

Steve woke feeling disoriented, as if the world had changed while he slept. This was not a new feeling for him. The world _had_ changed while he slept before.

He felt beside him in the bed. No Tony. He’d probably already got up and headed to this workshop. He did that sometimes. And sometimes he didn’t even come to bed. 

Steve sat up, opened his eyes. Something was off. He was still at the Avengers Headquarters in New York, but something felt different. He felt different. 

He got up, showered and looked in his drawers for something to wear. He usually put on sweats until he’d had breakfast. His clothes were – different. They’d been moved around. He assumed Natasha or Sam had gone on a cleaning binge. Both of them tended toward insane neatness sometimes. 

He headed to the communal kitchen. No one was there. 

He made a bowl of cereal and got some fruit, then headed to the workshop. 

At the door, someone he’d never seen said, “Looking for Stark? He’s in the main hangar.” 

Steve had no idea what he was doing there unless he was working on one of the Quinjets. 

The hangar itself was huge and was full of equipment he’d never seen before, one being a huge platform in the middle of the room. He saw Tony with his back to him. Tony was working on something. He turned and said, “Hey Bruce, check this out. Do the numbers look good to you?” 

Bruce was back and he was the Hulk! 

He walked up to Tony and looked at the tablet. “Yeah, I think you got it right.” 

“You okay, buddy?” Tony asked him. 

“I don’t know. We knew the cost was high, but I never expected -” Banner stopped, unable to go on. 

Tony patted his giant back. “I know, man. She had come to be our -”

“Heart,” Bruce said. “She was our heart, Tony. I miss her so much.” 

Were they talking about Natasha? Where had she gone? He realized that he had no idea what they were talking about. 

It was then that he noticed that Tony looked older, that his hair was grayer. He had wrinkles and he was thinner than he was – last night?

“The gauntlet will be ready to try in a few more days, I think,” Tony said. 

“You know that I still think I should wear it,” Hulk said. 

“I disagree, but we can talk about it more.”

“I’m the only one who might survive. It almost killed Thanos. What’ll it do to you or one of the others?” 

“Steve could probably yield it. Or Thor,” Tony answered him. 

“But they are – they need to be here. I don’t. I’m sure I can withstand the gamma rays better than even they can.”

“We can argue about it later. Let’s get some coffee and run the numbers again, make sure we’re ready.” Tony and Bruce walked toward the coffee maker. “Then we’ll call everyone together and tell them we’re ready.” 

The door at the far end of the room opened and Steve saw himself come in! 

Everything went black! 

*

“Hey, Steve, wake up.” Tony was shaking him. Hard! “Wake up! Come on! Steve!”

Steve bolted upright in the bed. “What?” He knew he shouted but he couldn’t seem to stop the panic rising in his chest. Tony didn’t look any calmer than he felt.

“You were having a bad dream and I couldn’t wake you,” Tony said, still holding tight to Steve’s arm. 

“I don’t think it was a dream. It was like – remember the visions that Wanda caused when she fucked with our heads? It was like a memory, only from the future.”

“What do you mean?” 

“You were older, gray even. Bruce was back and he was the Hulk, but he talked and acted like you and me. I think Natasha was gone somewhere.”

“What were we doing, me and Bruce?”

“You two were out in the hangar and you were working on some kind of platform. You mentioned something about a gauntlet. You and Bruce talked about who was going to wear it.” 

“Maybe it was just a vivid dream,” Tony said rather distantly, looking off into space. “I’m sure that’s all it was. Just forget about it. Let’s get back to sleep.” He patted the bed. 

Steve nodded and lay back down. He let Tony pull him into his arms. “You’re right. I’m sure that’s all it was.” 

*

Many years later, after he lived that nightmare in reality, Steve thought about the dream and wondered if he could have changed anything. Having no answer would haunt him the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
